Entre deux nages
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Il l'ignore mais ce n'est pas sans savoir. Il veut simplement être remarqué. Est-ce que ce stratagème fonctionnera? [Plus d'informations à l'intérieur.] N'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas !


**Bonjour!**

Écrit sur l'instant du moment, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Et puis, après le regard que j'ai vu de Seijuurou, je ne pouvais pas ...Ne rien faire!  
Un petit OS sans doute fluffy mais bon, on ne se refait pas!

* * *

**Rating**: K

**Résumé**: Il l'ignore mais ce n'est pas sans savoir. Il veut simplement être remarqué. Est-ce que ce stratagème fonctionnera!?

**Disclaimer**; Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient.

**Pairing**: MikoRin -Je ne me refais pas, non plus-.

**Note**: Je me battrais toujours pour le MikoRin!

Enjoy

* * *

**Entre deux nages.**

* * *

Les compétitions étaient arrivées et le tournoi était terminé.  
Le lycée Samezuka a remporté de nombreuse qualification et ils ont même eu le privilège d'avoir une guest-host de premier choix.  
L'ancien capitaine Mikoshiba Seijuurou et tous étaient heureux de le revoir, à commencer par le capitaine actuel.  
Le rouge avait enlacé et enquiquiné son petit-frère.  
Aperçu, salué et fait rougir la petite dernière des Matsuoka : Gou.  
Encouragé et félicité Momotarou pour sa seconde place et sa qualification au cent mètres dos.  
Débriefé et encouragé son ancienne équipe.  
Mais à aucuns moments il n'avait pris la peine de parler à Rin ou de le regarder.  
Et c'est cette dernière chose qui a fait monter la colère d'un violet bien qu'heureux de sa première journée de compétition.  
Alors quand la même chose se produit le second jour du tournois, les sourcils se froncent et les poings restent serrés.

Seijuurou avait félicité et enserré son petit-frère.  
Frapper le dos de Nitori pour qu'il poursuive ses efforts.  
Et il avait même pris soin d'échanger quelques mots avec Sousuke. Un gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas !  
Vraiment, à cet instant, il l'aurait tué. Rué de coups. Et plus si nécessaire.  
La journée étant terminé –_ainsi que les compétitions préliminaires_- tous rentraient chez eux.  
Le bus de Samezuka était peint de sourire et de rire. L'ancien capitaine a même prit la peine de les suivre et de récupérer son ancienne place dans le bus.  
Place qu'il partage avec Rin à cet instant.  
Les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres, il tente bien d'approcher Rin mais celui-ci refuse catégoriquement et l'ignore royalement.  
Le mauve n'est pas du genre à dissimuler sa colère et encore moins sa rancœur.

**_ Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Rin !?**

**_ Va te faire foutre.**

La réponse ne peut pas être plus claire à cet instant.  
La route continue sur cette ambiance glaciale de la part du requin et observant le paysage par la fenêtre, Rin ne dit rien.  
Pendant la demi-heure de trajet, Seijuurou parle avec d'autres personnes et épie d'un œil discret le noiraud derrière lui.  
Il ne le connait pas mais, un truc le chagrine. Quoi !? Il ne sait pas réellement.  
Une fois devant le lycée, tous descendent bruyamment et s'ils sont accueillis chaleureusement par les autres étudiants.  
Momotarou essaie de courir vers les lycéennes sans trop de succès puisqu'il est retenu par Rin.  
Nitori récupère ses affaires et pense déjà à son futur entrainement.  
Et Sousuke, attend patiemment près du mauve.

**_ Allez tous déposer vos affaires et demain on fera un briefing de tout ce qui s'est passé durant la compétition. …Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis fier de vous. Momo, on va dans ta chambre maintenant.**

Continuant d'agripper le col du petit roux, Rin se fait stopper par un vermillon.  
Cette dernière chose est mal vue par un ébène et par le requin lui-même. Il ne veut pas lui parler.  
Enfin, Seijuurou ne demande pas son avis et l'embarque de force dans un endroit isolé.  
Une bagarre s'engage, Momotarou est heureux de ne pas être pris pour cible et d'un œil noir Yamazaki scrute la scène.  
Puis, une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des oreilles indiscrètes, Mikoshiba plaque le violet contre le premier mur venu et l'encercle de ses bras.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Rin !?**

**_ C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Tu m'ignore depuis le début alors lâche-moi et laisse-moi passer.**

A cette simple phrase, Seijuurou sourit largement et énerve par la même occasion le mauve.  
Frappant –_poussant_- sur le torse de l'ancien capitaine, Rin essaie de se libérer et la seule chose qu'il reçoit ce sont des lèvres sur les siennes.  
Des lèvres qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de gouter depuis des mois. …Depuis des longs mois.  
Sans comprendre –_sans le vouloir_- Rin profite de la bouche de son capitaine et joue avec cette langue câline qu'il reconnait sans mal.  
Puis retrouvant ses esprits, le Matsuoka éjecte le rouge et même si ses joues ont pris des couleurs, sa colère est encore bien là !

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, arrête ça. Tu m'ignore royalement et ensuite tu viens semblant de rien, dégage ! Lâche-moi, crétin de Mikoshiba.**

**_ Je suis désolé…, seulement j'voulais voir si tu avais encore un peu d'intérêt pour moi.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ! T'es chiant et débile. …Tu te prends pour qui sérieux.**

Seijuurou sourit doucement et attrape contre lui son cadet.  
Il dépose ses lèvres sur la jugulaire de Rin et il peut sans problème le sentir frissonner.  
Il le resserre à lui. Continue de le couvrir de baiser et le mord même avant de reprendre la parole, bienheureux.

**_ J'étais jaloux et j'voulais que tu me remarques. Ton meilleur ami –que je n'aime pas spécialement est avec toi et en plus, tu sembles t'entendre à merveille avec mon petit-frère.**

**_ Connard, …ne pense pas des choses stupides.**

**_ …Je n'ai pas cessé de te regarder, Rin. …Tu m'as manqué.**

Relevant le visage, les prunelles rouges sont humides et heureuses.  
Des pouces caressent le visage du Matsuoka et capturant les lèvres de Rin, cette fois-ci il ne se fait pas repousser.  
Agrippant la nuque de Seijuurou, le Matsuoka s'y accroche fermement et sourit plus que de raison.  
Et là, derrière le lycée Samezuka, des retrouvailles se font enfin.  
Le temps s'arrête et les autres n'existent plus.

**_ Serais-tu d'accord pour m'accompagner !? Je reste pour le week-end.**

**_ …Hn. Mais si tu m'oublies encore une fois, j'te tue ! …Reste avec moi et, ne fait jamais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Je n'aime pas… .**

**_ Je suis désolé, promis je ne le referais plus. **

Un dernier baiser se montre et ensuite, le Matsuoka se fait embarquer en dehors du lycée et Rin suit sans souci son kidnappeur.  
Il est même heureux d'avoir –_enfin_- toute son attention. En vrai, il n'attendait que ça. Il voulait simplement ça.  
Être regardé par Seijuurou Mikoshiba. Être embrassé par lui. Et être son centre d'intérêt.  
Puis des félicitations se font entendre. Des félicitations qu'il prend en plein cœur et qu'il garde précieusement.  
Cette fois c'est sûr, ce sont les meilleures éliminatoires que Rin n'ai jamais passé. Parce qu'en prime, il a récupéré son capitaine !  
Et cette fois, il se promet de lui demander de lui rendre visite plus souvent et inversement.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors, ce couple est parfait non!? Dite-moi que oui!

...Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir revu, mon capitaine! J'espère qu'il sera là aussi la semaine prochaine.

**L.**


End file.
